


Awakened Power

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Blue Eyes, Djinni & Genies, Drabble, F/F, Flying, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Maddie wakes up to find that she has changed. She is now a Djinn and she doesn't remember how it happened.





	Awakened Power

Her eyes drifted open slowly, everything looked so... clear. Maddie felt around her face for her glasses and sat up slowly, she began rising to her feet and looked down at herself to find a slitted green sleeveless tunic on her upper body, a long skirt with two slits in the thighs clung to her hips, revealing most of her legs.

She looked at her arms and gasped when she noticed two golden armbands on her upper arms and wrists, large aqua covered ribbons billowing off the golden bands. It was then that she noticed a strange glow surrounding her, the air felt static, like it did when Kimora was nearby. Madeline moved her hands slightly, bright blue flames dancing between her fingertips, swirling in her palms before she looked down at her feet to see that her feet were covered with small aqua colored shoes, the most surprising part was that she wasn't even standing on solid ground.

Madeline moved slowly through the air, dropping down to solid earth immediately when she reached a nearby puddle. She stared at her reflection with a soft gasp. Her eyes, which were once brown, now shined with a bright electrical blue, the irises glowing slightly with power. She still looked the same mostly, but different... There was something new about her that she couldn't place.

She wiggled her fingers slightly, the flames dying down at last but the glow remained, it was faint though, almost like a small sheet of power. It felt... good surprisingly, like she was protected by an invisible guardian. Now she just had to figure out how to get back home...


End file.
